Transforming Ability
|image=Super makeover nightmare 1st to 2nd.png |JapName=悪夢の超変身 |RomName=Akumu no Chō Henshin |alias='Super Transformation"The Transformation" Super Transformation of the Nightmare"Fighting Power: One Million??" Tormenting Super Transformation"A Nightmare Transformation! Frieza's Power-Level One Million?! Terrifying Super Transformation Super Makeover Nightmare Super Makeover Transformation Lower Forms Restraining Forms Super Evolution' |debut=Manga: "The Transformation" Anime: "Fighting Power: One Million??" |user='Frieza King Cold (possibly) Cooler/Future Cooler Kuriza' |class=Transformation |similar='Devilish Transformation' (first three) Broly's Ring (first three) Super Saiyan (fourth) }} is a specialized transformation technique utilized by members of Frieza's race. The regular three allow them to transform into a set of weaker power suppressing forms, while the fourth increases their power. The transformation is achieved by growing a power inhibiting Bio Suit over their true form's body and clothing, and this new bio suit will shatter when the user transforms. The amount of Nightmare Transformations varies between user. Overview Nightmare Transformation allows the user to transform into a weaker state, and then transform up from it into other stronger states. The number of Nightmare Transformation forms varies between user. Because the following are transformations, the user's base form is not included in this list because such form is the one you are born in, therefore it's not a transformation. Forms First Form First Form: Utilized by Frieza and Kuriza. It is also stated that Cooler possesses this form. This form is the first suppression form, the lowest of them in power. In this state the user is around as tall as they are in their race's true form, possibly slightly shorter. During the Battle on Namek, Frieza's power level in this form was 530,000, however after his revival and 4 months training, his strength in this form was said to be enough to take down even the likes of Super Saiyan Gohan. Second Form Second Form: Utilized by Frieza and possibly King Cold (and Future King Cold). It is also stated that Cooler possesses this form. This form is the second suppression form. In this state the user grows in height massively, appearing as a bigger version of the First Form, their horns also slant upwards, allowing them to use attacks that they cannot use in other forms, as shown by Frieza's usage of the Death Fork. During the Battle on Namek, Frieza's power level in this form was over 1,000,000. Third Form Third Form: Utilized by Frieza. It is also possible that Cooler and King Cold possess this form. This form is the third suppression form, the last of them before the user goes back into their True Form by breaking off the extra Bio-Suit grown over them. In this state the user is of a similar height to in the Second form, however they have a greatly elongated head. This state also possess power and speed greater than the second form. Fifth Form '''Fifth Form (Fourth Transformation)': This form is a Super Evolution, utilized by Cooler and Future Cooler. Unlike the other forms, this one increases one's power. Frieza is said to have attained the form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This form is a higher form, the method of obtaining it is unknown. In this state the user grows taller than they are in their true form, their head gains four spikes, their eyes turn pure red, they gain blades on their elbows, and they can grow a mask over their face. This state is more powerful than the True Form of the user by a fair amount. Usage Frieza uses Nightmare Transformation at some point prior to the Genocide of the Saiyans in order to transform into his first form. During the Battle on Namek, Frieza used the transformation to take on his Second and Third forms during his battle against the Z Fighters. Cooler uses the fourth Nightmare Transformation towards the climax of the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge in order to combat Goku, the form makes Cooler superior to Goku even when using Kaio-ken, but he is quickly beaten by Super Saiyan Goku. The poster for The Return of Cooler, and the cover for Fusion Reborn also showcase Cooler in the Fourth Transformation, despite it not appearing in either of these films (other than a flashback in The Return of Cooler). Kuriza used the transformation at some point prior to his attack on Earth during Nekomajin, in order to go to his first form. Cooler briefly appears in the Fourth Transformation when he escapes from Hell in Dragon Ball GT, though he proves to be no match for any of the Z Fighters and is sent back to Hell. Video game appearances Nightmare Transformation appears in every game where Frieza possesses his lower forms, as he uses the ability to transform from his first form upwards into his second and third forms. Terrifying Super Transformation was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is the name of Frieza's transformations from one of his lower forms to the next. It also appeared in Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Carddass under the name Super Transformation. Cooler's Fourth Transformation appears in the majority of video games he appears in, including the ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and the ''Raging Blast'' games. While not seen, Frieza is said to attain the fourth transformation in Shin Budokai. Future Cooler also uses it in Shin Budokai - Another Road. Other forms of Frieza's race Frieza's race transformations}} Alongside their Nightmare Transformations Frieza's race also possesses five other shown forms. The first is the true form, which all members of the race possess as they are born in that form, the second is the unmastered 100% Full Power true form displayed by Frieza. The third is the mechanical enhancements the race can choose to undertake. The fourth is the Ultimate Evolution attained by Frieza during Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, with Frieza's specific version of the Ultimate Evolution being the Golden Form. The fifth is the Powered Up Form displayed by Frieza in the ''Dragon Ball GT'' (1997 live show), which bares a resemblance to the Nightmare Transformations, and as such may or may not be one itself. Gallery FriezaFirstTransformation-DBK.png|Frieza uses Nightmare Transformation from First Form to Second Form Wtf.jpg|Frieza uses Nightmare Transformation from Second Form to Third Form Cooler Transforming.jpg|Cooler uses Nightmare Transformation from True Form to Fifth Form CoolerFinalFormIV.png|Cooler completes Nightmare Transformation from True Form to Fifth Form True to 1st.png|Frieza uses Nightmare Transformation from True Form to First Form in the manga 12b63f30df28a394268780fe322e0435.png|First Form Freeza IC Dragon Ball card References pt-br:Super Transformação Aterrorizante Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race